A Real American Gangster
by JustBusiness
Summary: The brothers thought that the end of Sweet was the final chapter. They didnt know that they had made someone higher up in the food chain very upset. Looks like someone big is after the Mercer boys this time, and wants them dead. .Jack Alive. R&R .Please.
1. The Past Meets The Present

**Disclaimer: Neither Me or my co-writer own Four Brothers of course. Nor do we own the songs we use in the chapters.  
This idea of course was sprouted by the movie.**

This takes place after the movie basically. **Warning **this story contains: **Cursing, Sex, Drugs **(Dealers)**, Alcohol, Prostitution, Death **(And Lots of It)**, As well as racist comments and refferences **(Most Used Jokingly)**. **This is all I can think of for right now but we'll try to let our readers know in advance, as in the beginning of the chapter.

**Sorry to disappoint but the story is going to start out a little slow in the beginning so bear with us lovely readers. It'll definately pick up in the next few chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me  
Not like it's hurt me before  
For once, I have something I know won't desert me  
I'm not alone anymore_

_For once, I can say, this is mine, you can't take it  
As long as I know I have love, I know I can make it  
For once in my life, I have someone who needs me!  
-Stevie Wonder_

A young girl rushed up the front steps of the Mercer home. It was winter, one of the many coldest and she found herself out of breath. As she rapidly knocked on the door she looked over her shoulder, clasping onto her coat as if for dear life, the heat of her breath showing in puffs of smoke as she parted her lips. She was around ten years old her hair black and curly, her skin rich and dark. She had urgent news to report to the old woman that stayed in this house. Her hazel eyes looking anxiously at the door still silent and closed, the world and air crisp and bright by the surrounding snow. She stamped her feet, the cold piercing through her old boots, the hand me downs from her older brother. They didn't really fit her, but they would have to do. In the poor parts of Detroit, there wasn't much protesting you could really do against anything.

"Ms. Evelyn! Ms. Evelyn are you in there!?" She knocked harder on the door, her small-gloved hand burning beneath the yarn, knuckles sore and frozen. She waited a few moments longer before rushing over to the side of the house, looking through the window. The door swung open, and there stood a short but sturdy old woman. Her smile and eyes soft and kind, she patted her hands on her apron, motioning for the young girl to come over.

"Now then Kira…what's all this about?"

She smiled, a hand lightly placed at the small of the girls back as she led her inside the warm house. She wasn't surprised when Kira suddenly stopped, appearing frantic and nervous. Something was obviously wrong.

"It's Bobby! Bobby is in trouble again Ms. Evelyn! He's down at the lake so you have to come! You have to come get'm! His nose is bleeding and he's arguing with Eugene Lights again! Eugene, Christopher and Jordan saids they was gonna jump him Ms. Evelyn! They said they was tired of the Mercer boys always cheatin'! You have to come get'm, you just have to come now!"

Ms. Mercer shook her head as she listened to the excited Kira, brushing the girl off with a worried smile as she tried to pull her out the house.

"Now now Kira, let me at least get my boots and coat on. I can't do much to help him if I'm frozen now can I?"

Kira stamped her feet as she looked outside, Nikki had said she would stay behind to make sure things wouldn't go too far. Knowing Nikki, if there was a fight the older girl was definitely jumping in it.

"Please hurry Ms. Evelyn," she called as she rubbed her arms, "They're really serious this time!"

Evelyn shook her head as she looked through her closet for her largest coat. This wasn't the first and probably wasn't the last time that Bobby had gotten into a confrontation with those three boys. There were too many gangs and drugs going on in this city and she only wished that she could move the boys away. Away to somewhere peaceful where they weren't surrounded by the depressing world they were born into. To think of them made her smile though, each one changing each day. Bobby growing older, finally starting to think of things other than the next persons ass he was going to kick. Jerry excelling in school and Angel…well at least he wasn't being as annoying. Jack was beginning to open up more so with each passing day, week and month. As for the girls, Nikki and Kira, they were always around the house it seemed. Nikki to hang out with the boys and Kira to help out around the house, because as she always said 'there's never anyone at home, can't let good skills go to waste.' As Nikki grew it seemed she was realizing she actually was a girl and as Kira spent less time at home her accent slowly began to disappear, and her once odd blurting out of Spanish words while speaking excitedly was beginning to diminish as well.

Once downstairs and all prepared to fight the cold of winter that her boys so loved, she followed an already running Kira out the door. She only hoped with all her might that she wouldn't fall on her face as she did the winter before. Seemed the little girl was a lot steadier now though, her first winter was having been horrible. She especially remembered having to bring soup to the girl's house everyday, for she had caught the worst sickness due to the drastic climate change.

"There Ms. Evelyn! They're right there!" Kira rushed out onto the snow that surrounded the small lake, the boys split up into groups, basically the entire team against the Mercer boys. It seemed for right now the boys were simply arguing, she still had time to go break it up and get Bobby home fast enough to get his face cleaned off and food in all their stomachs.

"You're full of shit Eugene," Bobby called out tauntingly, throwing his hockey stick down and spreading out his arms. Blood dripped out of his nose, his tongue sliding over his upper lip to keep the blood away. "You punch like a bitch!"

"You're always shit talking Bobby! You cheated," the boy yelled back, he was taller than Bobby by a head, "I know you cheated and we're tired of your shit talking!"

"Then fucking do something about punk ass bitch!" Angel laughed as he threw a snowball at the group causing one of the boys to lunge out at him. Eugene, the 'leader' of the group, instantly held him back.

"Don't waste your time on Angel. He's full of shit too!"  
"Come say that to my mother fuckin' face Eugene Lights! I'll give you something to talk about!"  
"Man Eugene why are you starting all this crap? You already know how Bobby is," Jerry sighed, having sat down to the side to change his shoes. He wasn't very concerned with there arguments, they happened every week after all.

"Bobby didn't cheat! I saw you push Jack out of the way just so you could stick that lousy piece of wood you call a hockey stick out to trip him! You know that's against the rules! You're the one cheating!"

Eugene looked to Nikki, his eyes narrowing, he was tired of her, and she always had something to say if Bobby did. He knew she could hold her own pretty well against any guy though as the years went by they began to out grow her. She'd get hers one day, but sadly she was the twelve year old kicking the asses of teenagers left and right. She was lucky he promised his mom he wouldn't fight girls anymore.

"Shut the fuck up Nikki! Why the hell are you even out here!?"

"Take yo dumb ass home Christopher before I kick your ass again like I did last weekend!"

The arguing swelled once again, some of the kids wandering home, the boys having ruined the fun all over again. There was hardly ever a full game played when Eugene and Bobby played against each other. Hell! They even argued when they were on the same damn team!

"Man I'm going home. You can kiss my ass Eugene," Bobby turned to leave, he and Angel sharing a smile and high-five as they wandered off towards Jerry.

"Bobby watch out!!"

As Jerry yelled out in warning, Eugene dropped his stick and ran after Bobby, the few boys that remained him right behind him to 'have his back.' Bobby was tackled to the snow, punches he could barely block coming swiftly to his face before as he tried to push the larger boy off.  
"Get the hell off me you fucking monster! You're way to damn big to be tackling people! Does this look like a damn football team!?"

"I hate you Bobby Mercer," the boy yelled, giving Bobby a clean punch to the jaw. The hit almost caused Bobby to black out, blinking slowly and shaking his head as he still struggled beneath the boy. He could hear the grunts, yells and muffled punches that surrounded him, Nikki holding up well against Jordan, Eugene's younger brother. Of course his brothers had no problem with fighting, this was a day-to-day event sadly and they almost looked forward to a good fight every time they left the house. They had been caught off guard this time though, so it seemed they were on the defensive. Surprisingly the punches from Eugene stopped though…he no longer looking down at Bobby but up…

"M-ms. Mercer…I-I…" Eugene looked up at the woman, a little dumbfounded as to how he could explain himself. She placed her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowing as she looked at the boys who now stood before her. They stood in a line, mostly avoiding eye contact.  
"Now you boys can't possibly be ashamed. Someone tells me you've been planning to beat up my boys for day's…even weeks. And now those consciouses are kicking in? Now tell me what this is all about…or I'm going to have to tell all your mothers what it looks like," she crossed her arms over her chest, patient for a reply.

Bobby stood up, dusting himself off; he now officially had a busted lip to go with his probably broken nose. He'd set it later in the bathroom so nobody would see him cry.

"Bobby was cheating Ms. Mercer and—"

"Don't listen to him he's lying out his fucking ass!" Angel yelled, pointing an accusing twelve-year-old finger at Eugene, only to have his hand slapped down.

"What did I tell all of you about that cursing? Now you boys listen here…get home before I get to your houses. And as for you Eugene, you're too old for all of this, especially since you're on probation," she turned to Bobby, grabbing his ear, "And you're too old for this too. Fifteen years old and still acting like a little kid," she led the boys away from the lake, completely unaware of the birds that flew off the boys hands, meant with the most love and care for Eugene and his 'posse.'

"I was kickn' his ass!"  
"You mean you were getting _your_ butt _kicked_," Jerry laughed as he watched Bobby jab at the air, fighting an invisible opponent. He dodged as Bobby swung at him, running up the stairs with his older brother hot on his tail.

Ms. Mercer had followed a wary Jack and excited Kira into the kitchen to finish cooking. A tired Angel and Nikki sitting on the couch to watch TV lazily fought over the remote control.

"Ma! I'm going out!" Bobby yelled as he ran down the stairs, Angel quickly lifting from the couch to go with him.

"Oh no you're not! You just got in this house, come over here and let me look at that face of yours," she rushed out of the kitchen, luckily able to catch up to the fleeting boy before he disappeared out into the streets of Detroit. She grabbed the sleeve of his coat, pulling him back and turning him around to look into his face. "I thought you…you popped your nose back into place, eh? Rough and tough are you?" Her blue eyes pierced, laughing and smiling as they looked down at an irritated and impatient Bobby. "Be careful out there…and don't go looking for Eugene."

"Yea yeah…"

"Bobby I'm serious…stay away from those boys before you get yourself into some deep trouble," he had turned his face away from her, "Bobby…Bobby? Look at me," he turned to face her once again, sighing loudly. "Now I want you to be careful. Look out for your little brothers Bobby…we're all you have. I wont lose one of my sons to Detroit, Bobby, not one of _mines_."

"I got it ma," he grumbled, pulling away and running out the door with Angel following close behind him.

"Later Ma!" Angel yelled with an excited smile, waving feverishly, before turning to catch up with his brother.

"Ms. Evelyn…"

She turned to look down at a wide-eyed Kira, something else having brought out the sadness in her usually happy, shinning little brown face.

"Nikki messed up your cake," she sniffled, never being the one to feel guilty about telling on anyone, especially Nikki, the girl she wasn't too fond of and wasn't fond of her either.

"Now now Kira…that's okay. I'll make another one and Nikki can just take that one home."

Kira followed behind the woman into the kitchen, her eyes cast to the floor as she sat at the table to finish with the green beans she had been helping to prepare. Ms. Mercer smiled, seeing as to Nikki already cut herself a slice of cake. She sat down, long legs kicking lightly against the floor as she hummed in complete satisfaction, chocolate being her favorite kind of cake.

"Ahem…Now Ms. Nikki, I know this wont be the first or last time I've told you to wait for everyone else to sit down to eat before you do."

With a gulp Nikki looked up to the older woman, before smiling mischievously and pointing to Jerry who sat quietly across from her reading a book. "Jerry said I could have a slice Evelyn," she said happily, always the one to call the blue-eyed woman by her first name and that only.

Jerry looked up from his book quickly, in utter shot that she would so blatantly lie on him. She had said it so smoothly too as if it was the actual truth. He glared across the table at her, the band-aid on her forehead from being pushed into a pole, her dirtied face from roughhousing with the boys. She had might as well been a boy herself. "Now don't lie on me Nikki. You know you came in here and cut that cake yourself. Kira and Jack even told you that you weren't supposed to eat it yet."

Nikki simply shrugged, sticking her tongue out at Jerry as she returned to eating her cake.

"Now Nikki…you know better than to lie like that…especially in my house. It's okay though…luckily I was prepared for any problems with that cake. I have another one all ready to be dressed up, you can take that one home if you'd like," she smiled to the young girl before returning to the stove to stir what seemed to be soup. The house was warm with the delicious smell, causing mouths to water and stomachs to speak.

That day had been one of the many days that the Mercer's ate as a family, with the company of a few friends that were down on there luck when it came to a real family. Ms. Mercer had been a mother to everyone, always seeking out the good and in a way turning a blind eye to whatever bad attributes a child, and sometimes even an adult, may have. Almost everyone knew Ms. Mercer; she was at all the charity events, all the food drives, and helped out as many kids as possible. She also placed many children in permanent homes, children who seemed to be hopeless when it came to finding them families of there own and when it came down to it she took in the ones that couldn't find a place to stay, those being the boys that now were an important part of her life. Bobby, Jeremiah, Angel and Jack, they were her sons, her pride and joy. These four boys changed her life for the better and she changed the lives of others for the best.

Which is why it was so hard to understand why anyone would kill her.

* * *

"Kira, can you get that can up there?"

Nikki pointed to a can of pineapple on the top shelf of the grocery store they had stopped by. They were back in town for a funeral of a close friend. It had been twelve years ago that the girls had left Detroit to go separate ways. Nikki leaving the boys after seven years of knowing them and Kira leaving after only four. Twelve years ago, Nikki had been in the eighth grade, it was the end of eighth grade too, she had been sad, actually cried to learn that she was once again moving to another city, to another family. Ms. Mercer had tried to take her in but she was told that it was unacceptable, being that there were so many boys in the house and she being the only girl. They had said it was a bad environment; it would only promote her being more like a boy, which was something they didn't want. The new family had lived in Los Angeles and surprisingly she hadn't been moved again after that. She managed to stay average in high school, taking a career in mechanics once out. She was doing something she loved, working on cars, and as long as she loved her job, nothing else mattered.

Kira on the other hand had been taken to Mexico with her aunt, her brother staying in Detroit, considered old enough to take care of himself though he was only seventeen then. She had cried as well, learning that she had to leave her brother, that he wasn't going with her and even worse that she had to leave the Mercer family, another home she was so attached to. She had faired out well though, finally moving to Panama her sophomore year of high school and graduating the top of her class. She went off to college but didn't stay very long, finding it too constricting not really what she wanted. She became an unlicensed researcher, and was pulled away from her two-year study when she got the call of her old friend having been shot.

"I'm going to go get some meat, be right back," Nikki called, already at the other end of the aisle with the basket, causing Kira to glare in frustration. After all what was she supposed to do now? Walk around with a can of pineapple till she got back?

"Daniela, can you grab that for me?" A young woman stood beside Nikki on the meat aisle of the store. Nikki smiled as she watched the little girl reach for the package of chicken thighs, seeing that it was a little too far from her, she reached out herself and handed it to her.

"Thank you!" The girl beamed up at her, rocking back and forth on her heels.

The woman, Nikki assumed to be the girl's mother nodded in appreciation, looking over her shoulder at the sound of her name. At this Nikki returned to her cart, placing the chicken breast at the bottom of the basket before pushing off to go get Kira and get back to the hotel they were staying together in.

"Nikki…?"

Nikki stopped, her body stiff as she heard her name, not by the woman or child but by a male…a man to be exact. Who would know her here in Detroit? At least who would recognize and remember her? Slowly she turned around to face the man who knew her name, but as she stared into his face, she had no idea who she was looking at.

"It is you Nikki…You don't recognize me? It's me…Jeremiah…Jeremiah Mercer," he said slowly, smiling, amused at her complete confusion as to who was speaking to her. His smile only grew though as he watched her baffled expression change to one of shock, then excitement, then what seemed to be…relief.

"Jeremiah…Oh wow…. I-I didn't know who you were! I didn't recognize…I mean…Are these your girls!? I know you sent me a letter saying you were married but…you didn't say anything about _little girls_!"

Jeremiah laughed, as he looked to Amelia, his youngest that he held on his side. She laid her head against his shoulder, no longer interested in the new woman.  
"Oh! Right. Camille, this is my old friend Nikki I told you about. Nikki this is my family, Camille, my wife, my oldest daughter Daniela and my youngest Amelia," he sat Amelia down, looking over Nikki quietly. She had changed so much, Ma had always said she would be short and beautiful, but never had he expected this. She was so petite, yet her face still held that fierceness from her younger years, she no longer seemed so big like when they were younger and they were all basically the same size. Now she was just a beautiful little woman with a lion heart.

"You said you'd be right back, wench!"

Nikki turned around quickly to wave to a fuming Kira over before turning back to Jerry.

"There's Kira, she's a little upset but uh…she's here," she gave an embarrassed laugh at how wild her friend was acting in front of there old friend and his family. Did Kira always have to embarrass them out in public like this?

"Don't wave me over you dumb broad. Had me waitn' on that damn aisle for too damn long," she trailed off, a hand on her hip, the other holding the hand suspended in the air. She raised a brow in question as she looked at the family before her.

"Hello Kira," Jerry smiled surprised that her face had changed so quickly to pure astonishment.

"Jeremiah Mercer is that really you!? God, Nikki! Why didn't you tell me Jeremiah was over here!? Or at least that this was Jeremiah! You get on my damn nerves!"

Putting the pineapple's in the cart she rushed over to Jeremiah to give him a hug, Nikki giving him one soon after. They talked awhile longer before Camille disappeared with the girls to finish shopping. Jeremiah deciding that he would ride with Nikki and Kira back to the old house so they could check it out.

"You guys have been gone a long time…a lot has happened…"

* * *

**Courtney:** And well lovely readers, that marks the end of our first chapter. Did you enjoy it? If you did can you tell us? Hell if you didnt tell us!  
**Ajia:** Especially if you didnt cause we want to know why. That way we can use it for future refference you know?!  
**Courtney:** I think that was pretty good...  
**Ajia:** Yeah, I did too, but you know those readers...they like it perfect.  
**Courtney:** True but...but I was up all night for this particular chapter...not to mention it took me a good month after we thought of this idea just to type up the first chapter!  
**Ajia: **Now now Courtney...it'll be okay. [Pats her friends back.]  
**Courtney: **[Sniffles, then cries.] I was just...just so sure of myself this time...I just felt that...that...Umph!...You know? [Wipes nose on sleeve]  
**Ajia: **[Clears throat and hands tissue.] Right....well uh...join us for our next chapter ay!? While I uh...pull Courtney together.....;;;


	2. Ms Evelyn Won't Return

Jerry stared out the window as he sat in the passenger's seat of Nikki's Porsche; he found it funny that the girls still knew how to find the house. Apparently Nikki was talking to Kira, or maybe even him at the moment, but he was too busy thinking about other things to even partly listen. They both looked so damn different, they both had grown into these beautiful young women, women he had never in his life pictured them to be. Kira, he hadn't thought she'd turn out to be so slender, definitely tall but not slender, her body structure looked just like all the other little black girls, who now had swollen up from either pregnancy or simply age. They were what the youth these days called 'thick' and that's how he had expected Kira to look, never Nikki though. Neither of them came out the way he had imagined. One the look of a Victoria's Secret model and the other a tougher Halle Berry, he could almost laugh out loud at how things seem to take a turn for the unexpected.

As they pulled into the Mercer driveway he jumped out of the car to let Kira out of the back, her outfit consisting of a pair of camel colored cargos, black Jordan's and a white beater. This definitely wasn't the outfit he had pictured her ever wearing, it was more of a Nikki outfit. Nikki on the other hand wore a pair of skinny jeans, peep-toed black and white striped heels and a green blouse. It was like they had completely switched wardrobes for the day. He only shook his head and smile, tilting his woolen hat to Nikki as she went ahead of him into the house.

"Man, fuck you Bobby! You can kiss my black ass!"

"Aw, you're breaking mi corazon, Angel. Breaking mi corazon."

"I don't know why I even asked you…"  
"I don't know either, aint no way I'm going to tell you yes to letting La Vida Loca stay in this damn house. Her Mercer house pass is expired."

"Who the hell made you the owner of the house!? We live here too!"

"You can take your ass back to the army and your little yappin' Chihuahua with you," he laughed as he looked over to the standing Angel. Bobby was sitting on the couch with Jack on the other side, the youngest of the Mercer boys laughing as he listened to his older brothers argue. "It's bad enough we have one girl in this house, and luckily she doesn't bleed."

"Screw you Bobby," Jack grumbled, no longer finding the conversation funny. He found himself smiling again though as he heard the front door swing open.  
"Well…sounds like ol' Jerry has made it back from the family grocery shopping!" Bobby chuckled but abruptly stopped when not Jerry but a young woman walked into the living room with a bright smile.

"Hey guys!"

The room was quiet, the only sound being that of Jerry and Kira coming into the house to stand behind Nikki.

"Don't just stare like idiots. You guys seriously don't recognize these faces?" Jerry laughed walking over to the couch to sit between Bobby and Jack.

"Hell…naw…" Angel said quietly, stepping back to get a better look at the girls, apparently it wasn't supposed to be this hard to remember them and then it hit him, good and hard. "Kira and Nikki!!"

Bobby only shook his head and smiled, not truly knowing what to say about it, Jack still sitting a little confused, the names having not yet registered with him.

"That took you guys way too damn long!" Laughter filled the house as hugs were passed around along with playful punches.

"Wow…you two have changed so much," Angel grinned, across from the TV in what was considered Jerry's Chair.

"Yeah, you guys too…well not really," Kira smirked, she sat on the floor while Nikki leaned against the bookshelf, both of them smiling as they looked at there old friends. It was after all hard not to smile, they were so happy, feeling once again…at home. "So tell us what you all have been up to. I know everything about what Jerry's doing and he told us that Angel went to join the Navy! Oh man what was that like jungle boy?"

They laughed.

"Just got here and you're already pulling out the jokes eh scarecrow?"

"You know it Angel. My undying love for you."

"What have you two been up to? Letters have been sent to you guys but none of us other than maybe Jerry know about the new Kira and Nikki," Jack said quietly receiving a suspicious look from Bobby and Jerry.

"Well I work on cars, and uh…yeah, that nice little number out there in the driveway…it belongs to me," Nikki grinned, arms crossed over her chest as she stood there with pride, no one really responding until Jack shot up and turned to look out the window, Angel and Bobby quickly following suite.

"Aw shit! Really!?"  
"Now that right there…that's nice."

"I want one."

Kira laughed before looking over to Jerry as he began to speak to them, "So where are you guys staying? In a hotel or…with someone?"

Nikki shrugged, "Well we're staying in a hotel, we just got in contact with Joshua…you remember Kira's brother right?" he nodded and she continued," Well he said we're welcome to come stay with him, he owns a diner now downtown."

Kira looked up to Nikki slightly saddened, "Yeah but he said that there may not be enough room, since the place he's staying in around the corner only has two bed—"

"You guys can stay here," Jerry interrupted as the guys finally settled down, " They could use a little feminine help around the house as you can see."

There were papers everywhere. The kitchen was full of dirty dishes, half eaten food and even more junk. Books were all over the living room floor; a cover lay across the couch and the muddy shoes of the guys lie at the front door. The girls didn't want to know what awaited them upstairs…probably rats.

"Whoa whoa whoa…they can stay here…. but Sofi can't?"

"Who's Sofi?" Kira piped up curiously though was only ignored.

"Sofi isn't family Angel, end of discussion."

"Fuck that Bobby, end of discussion when it's actually over. You know that's not fair. You can't do that, she's family to me."

"You just like to fuck her," Jack snickered and quickly got up to disappear upstairs still catching Angel's two-cents of 'Shut the fuck up.'

Nikki sighed heavily and took her shoes off before tossing them over to the front door, "Look if it's a problem, us staying here then that's alright. We do have somewhere to stay after all and we're very comfortable there. Whoever this Sofi chick is…we don't want to just…barge in on your lives and all."

"Hey…where's Ms. Evelyn?"

The room grew awkwardly quiet at Kira's question, causing her to shift and suddenly feel a bit guilty about her question. The silence made Nikki squirm too, it lasting a little too long. She began to grow irritated with the wary glances the boys were suddenly exchanging. "Well? Is anyone going to answer her question? Or are you three just going to sit there all pitiful?"

Bobby cleared his throat as if to speak but only Jerry parted his lips, "Ma is dead. She was shot…but…but we took care of it," he replied quietly, his eyes no longer on the girls but the carpeted floor, as if it was a way out of the conversation he wanted no part in.

The girls simply stared at them in disbelief, Kira almost frantic as she looked between all the boys, searching for a slight smile, a chuckle or laugh. Some sign that he was joking, a sign of a lie! Nothing came though…nothing but a heavy, choking sadness, a dark cloak that instantly fell over the room when he mentioned the word dead. It made her throat burn and her eyes water, it caused her to shake and her stomach to become sick. She looked up helplessly as Nikki left out the front door, her shoes still sitting abandoned on the floor. This after all had not been accepted, nor did they want to hear it. It shook both girls to the very core just as it had done the boys after finding out. The sweet woman who was nothing less than a saint to all children and people, a saint to all those in need. Someone had not accidentally shot her but…killed her. And they…took care of it? Kira wasn't sure of what that meant…or maybe, just maybe she didn't want to know. She wasn't sure of what exactly she should do now, Nikki had left her, of course she'd be back but…how long would that take?

"I'm uh…going to go take a shower," Angel stood up and headed upstairs, Jerry leaving to the kitchen to use the phone leaving Kira and Bobby to awkwardly sit in the silence. Bobby wasn't exactly sure what to say to her, he hadn't spoken to her in so long. Though it didn't sound like her personality had changed much, you never know. Would she take his joking seriously now and really be offended? Or would she act offended like she used to and fake cry? Maybe she'd have something smart to say back like she did at times. He had nothing right now though; she seemed so pale, though it was odd to think of because of her dark skin. She looked so confused, hurt…if only to sum her emotions up she was in utter shock. He watched as she slowly blinked, and then shook her head, a smile appearing on her face, small…and so very sad. The smile pleaded for the happiness to return, it was weak and almost emotionless.

"I…I'm afraid I don't…don't know what to do," she whispered, the words burning her throat as they tried to make there way up. She didn't want to cry, not in front of Bobby like she had done so many times before in the past. Things were different now, she was a big girl and crying wasn't necessary…not at all. Shakily she brought herself to her feet, and as she faltered, Bobby rushed to her side.  
"Hey…hey, it's all right doll. You can cry little doll," he whispered soothingly as he held her against him. He wasn't surprised that she broke into tears instantly, she had only changed in appearance, grown and matured, became beautiful, just like Nikki. He didn't know if Nikki was crying though, had never seen her cry. He didn't think he ever would.


	3. A Little Catching Up

Nikki drove to the park not too far from the Mercer house, where she first met them so many years ago. She parked in the parking lot, turned off the ignition and sat there, laying her head on her hands on the steering wheel. Her throat ached, her eyes burned, and her breathing was irregular, as she thought of Ms. Evelyn Mercer. How could someone so pure, so innocent, be killed? Out of all people why did it have to be Evelyn Mercer, Nikki's second mother? She looked out the windshield and saw the park bench that Ms. Mercer always sat on whenever they were there.

* * *

A little Nikki, all of seven years old, ran over to Ms. Mercer's bench to have a seat that fine summer day, a little tired from playing basketball with the boys.  
Nikki: "Um, excuse me?"  
Evelyn: "Yes?"  
Nikki: "Is it ok if I sit here?"  
She asked, pointing to a seat open next to the generous old woman, who was holding a teary eyed Angel.  
Evelyn: "Of course it is, sweetie"  
She smiled warmly at Nikki as she took a seat next to her swinging her legs.  
Nikki: "Are all of them yours?"  
She asked, referring to Bobby, Jeremiah and Angel.  
Evelyn: "Yes. These are my wonderful boys."  
Nikki: "Oh..."  
Nikki understood that these boys weren't Ms. Mercer's biological sons, she knew what adopted was because that's exactly what she was and all she'll ever be, a foster child.  
Nikki: "Um...Oh! My name's Nikki, what's your name?"  
Evelyn: "My name is Evelyn Mercer, it's nice to meet you Nikki."  
She shook the little girl's hand, smiling sincerely. Nikki looked at Angel then to back to Evelyn.  
Nikki: "Is he going to be ok?"  
Evelyn: "Oh, he'll be fine, no need to worry."  
She reassured. Angel looked at Nikki, no longer hating her, but actually liking her. Angel liked the fact that even after she had hurt him, she still worried for his wellbeing, just like his brothers do.  
Nikki: "Uh...I'm sorry for hitting you in the face."  
Ms. Mercer was surprised by Nikki's kind behavior, just a minute ago she was rough housing with the oldest and now she's as kind as can be. Nikki was definitely wise beyond her years.  
Angel: "It's ok...My name's Angel"  
Nikki: "Angel? That's a pretty name"  
She smiled, and he returned the favor. Ms. Mercer set him down seeing how he was feeling better.  
Evelyn: "Why don't you two go play?"  
Nikki: "No, that's ok; I wanna stay here with you."  
She scooted closer to Ms. Mercer, enjoying her company, even though she had just met her all of five minutes ago.  
Evelyn: "Why do you want to stay with me?"  
Nikki: "Because you're nice."  
She smiled an adorable smile, and Angel ran off to be with his brothers again.  
Evelyn: "But I'm going to read, I wouldn't want you sitting here bored while I read."  
Ms. Mercer wasn't trying to drive Nikki away, but testing Nikki's persistence to see if she was really willing to stay and sit in silence while Ms. Mercer finished her book.  
Nikki: "Can I read with you?"  
Ms. Mercer knew it was impossible for a 7 year old to read an adult's book with a reading level of a 2nd grader, but it wouldn't hurt to see her try.  
Evelyn: "Ok Nikki, get over here."  
Nikki sat in Ms. Mercer's lap and peered into the book, astonished by all the big words that were unknown to her young mind. She knew most of the small words and could actually sound out some big words with the help of Ms. Mercer.  
Nikki: "Evelyn, you are now my official new mom."

* * *

Nikki smiled at the memory, she had many more memories of Ms. Mercer, but that one was her favorite. She also remembered how she arrived at Ms. Mercer's door step with a back in her hand one night, asking to stay with her for a while since things weren't going good at her house. Ms. Mercer didn't turn her away, she let Nikki stay for a while, that is until Nikki's parents came to claim her, banning her from the Mercer's, but of course she didn't listen, they weren't her real parents after all. That memory made her smile too. As she lay back in her seat, someone called her name. She turned her head, and saw two worry struck boys, Jeremiah and Jack. She got out the car and stood before them, leaning on her door.  
Jerry: "You ok?"  
She sighed heavily before speaking.  
Nikki: "Yea...I miss Mama Mercer."  
Jack: "We all do."  
Jerry: "And right now, we miss you back at the house."  
She gave them a small smile, getting back in her car.  
Nikki: "Let's hurry up and get back then, I'm missing everyone too, and it's only been an hour."  
Jack: "You're gettin' soft Nikki?"  
He joked, happy to see her happy again.  
Nikki: "Only in texture my friend, now come ride with me, I need some company."  
Jack's face lit up when he got the opportunity to ride with her in her beautiful car. He quickly ran to the passenger's seat and jumped, feeling the leather interior. Jerry laughed as he recoiled to his car, starting it up. Nikki pulled up alongside of him, making him roll down his window to hear what she has to say.  
Nikki: "See you at the house Jerry."  
She grinned, giving him a playful wink, and sped out the parking lot with her tires screeching and Jack shouting in excitement, as she zoomed down streets. Jeremiah however, obeyed the law and drove at the speed limit. Nikki pulled up to the Mercer's house and Jack was quick to jump out the car, pumped.  
Jack: "Man Nikki! That was awesome!"  
Nikki: "Well what can I say? I'm tight like that"  
She said with a cocky smile. They both headed into the house, and everything seemed to be calmer now. Kira was no longer crying but was talking with Angel and Bobby, as Nikki and Jack walked in.  
Jack: "Bobby, Angel! You have to take a ride in Nikki's car!"  
He yelled full of excitement, joining Bobby on the couch.  
Bobby: "I'm guessing you did?"  
Jack: "Yes! It was so fun too!"  
Bobby: "Really? Did you like the feeling of your hair flowing in the breeze?"  
He asked in a soft voice, dramatically, and everyone laughed except for poor Jack.  
Nikki: "Some things never change."  
Angel: "Yea, but ya'll sure did."  
Nikki: "How?"  
Bobby: "What do you mean how? You're all girled up and Kira is wearing a Nikki outfit!"  
The girls examined each other's outfits, silently agreeing with Bobby.  
Nikki: "First off, I only wore this because of the banquet after a funeral we had went to and didn't have time to change. And second, this will be the only time you see me in something like this."  
Bobby: "Ok, ok whatever you say..."  
Kira: "Uh...Tell me Jack, Bobby, who has girlfriend?"  
Bobby: "Well Jack certainly doesn't, he has a boyfriend though."  
Jack: "Kiss my ass Bobby!"  
Bobby: "You'd like that wouldn't you Princess?"  
He grinned and Jack only grunted, unable to say anything.  
Nikki: "Will somebody answer the damn question!?"  
She asked, taking charge.  
Angel: "Same ol' Nikki..."  
Jack: "I'm not seeing anyone and Bobby isn't because he put on too much weight."  
Everyone couldn't help but laugh. For once, Jack was the one insulting Bobby.


	4. Settling In

The girls ended up sharing Jerry's old room, which was a bit of a problem. For one Jerry's bed wasn't exactly big enough for two women, one who tended to sleep quite wild. It took Nikki a good extra three hours to get to sleep after officially going upstairs to get some sleep at one in the morning. She had stayed up most of the night talking to Jerry and then after he left she reminisced with Angel. It had been fun, she had only wished everyone had been downstairs. Of course Jack was upstairs in his room strumming away and Bobby was…well she wasn't too sure as to where he disappeared to. Kira was asleep, deep in sleep at that, she wasn't the type of person that snored but if she hadn't been deeply asleep she would've made several trips downstairs to the kitchen for 'snacks.' These snacks actually being full-blown meals that frankly she didn't like to admit to eating. Bobby and Angel had gone through an entire argument as to whether they could stay or not. Sofi obviously being a very important person to Angel and he found it unfair that the girls were allowed to stay not only for just a few days but as long as they needed to. While his girlfriend was given problems just for staying over night. Neither of the girls wanted to admit that this confrontation was nothing more than their fault, they had no problem with staying in a hotel if that was what was needed in order to keep the peace during such depressing times.

"Ay Pixie! Where's the remote?"

"Quit calling him that…"  
"Shut up Angel. Pixie!"

"It's right here asshole," picking up the remote Angel threw it at Bobby, hitting him square in the shoulder.

"You did that on purpose."  
"Now why in the hell would I purposely throw a remote at you?"

"Shut up Angel," Bobby grinned and switched the TV on, there was a snowstorm outside and he had heard earlier that day on the news that no one should go outside. This was definitely a problem since he was planning on leaving town within the next month now that everything was said and done. The last thing he needed was to be picked up by those lousy cops just go get 'interrogated' again. Hell if he had some interrogation going on like that they'd lock him up real quick.

"Ay! I wanted to watch that!"  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"Man, fuck you Bobby," Angel smirked, tossing a yellow poker chip at his brother before getting up to run up the stairs.

"Don't start that shit again Angel!" Bobby called after him," Before I kick that ass…"

"You guys have issues…"

Bobby looked up to see a pajama clad Kira walking towards the kitchen; he couldn't believe she would actually come downstairs in some silk pajama's that couldn't be from anywhere else other than Fredrick's. He was almost embarrassed to look at her, having always seen her as a sister, she actually looked good even if she wasn't his type. He felt sick for a minute: His type? Why would he even put her and the idea of a type in the same thought?

"Go put some damn clothes on…"

"Huh!?" Kira held onto the frame to the entrance of the kitchen, she was chewing, having already found something to eat on. "What'd you say?"

"I said but some damn clothes on…you don't live here for one and who knows who might stop by and you're walking around like a damn Victoria's Secret model."

Kira grinned and stuck her tongue out before disappearing back behind the wall, "I don't know Bobby, I _may have_ some secrets." She listened for his response and upon not hearing anything went back to putting jelly on her…jelly sandwich. Oh no, Kira wasn't allergic to peanut butter, she simply couldn't take the taste and smell without her stomach churning and whatever her last meal was spewing out onto…whatever happened to be near by.

"Better not have any damn secrets," he mumbled, finally finding a channel broadcasting football. And then here came Jack in some damn thermal pants. Bobby sighed loudly in aggravation, causing Jack to stop and look at him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Don't any of you know how to put some fucking clothes on?"

"Well…I am at home. Don't I have the right to be comfortable?"

"Where the hell are your manners? We have guests…"  
"I don't consider them guests…"  
"Go put a shirt on…and some fucking pants! You might as well be naked, hell I can see your damn dick those are so thin! And you wonder why I keep talking to you like a faggot, you act like one even in your sleep!"

Jack gave a shrug and looked down, scratching his head lightly. Bobby had no choice but to watch him, the idiot was standing right in front of the TV, he laughed though, having never understood why his little brother was such a pussy.

"Yeah…I guess you're right…"

"…now move out the damn way."

Kira hummed to herself as she walked out the kitchen, plate in hand with an already half eaten sandwich and a few stale lays chips. Her had rocking side to side to the mental song that played through her mind; she was fully unaware of a scarcely clad Jack who stood agape at what she chose to come downstairs in. He simply pointed at her, speechless as to why Bobby hadn't said anything to her yet.

"I already talked to her," Bobby quickly said raising his hand and waving Jack away.

"Her ass is basically falling out the of her shorts and I get chewed out over some thermals!?"  
"If you have to complain can you go complain to your boyfriend please? I'm trying to watch the game…I'll tell you when ice skating comes on."  
Jack simply stared at him, what could he really do to his older brother other than be royally pissed. He felt like shooting Bobby right now, he always had something to say; first it was his tongue piercing and now this. If he wasn't being called a fag in some way or another then…well he was always being called a fag so there was nothing else to it. He went upstairs to change though.

"You're lucky I'm cold…"

Kira sighed softly, having finished her sandwich by time she reached the room her and Nikki shared. Upon opening the door she could see that Nikki was on the phone, it seemed to be something important. Quietly she snuck over to the other side of the bed, sitting down before stretching out to finish off her chips, legs kicking as she lay on her stomach. She tilted her head from side to side, still humming away as she studied her best friend, she having slept in a big t-shirt with a truck on it that read 'The road never stops, so you have to keep on going.' She liked what the shirt said, but the shirt itself…could do for a few new threads. It looked like Nikki not only used it to sleep in but also used it when working on her car, which was now in the garage because as Nikki said: "I can't have anyone trying to take my baby from me. I don't want to shoot up Detroit for her." This had made Kira laugh, she was happy that they had finally become friends, it was all thanks to Jeremiah, he had been fed up with them arguing and explained the many things they actually had in common. He was pretty smart for a thirteen year old, and Kira always saw him as her big brother that was actually around, unlike that scare Joshua.

"Whoa! Why the hell didn't you tell me you didn't have any damn clothes on!?"

Kira looked over her shoulder having felt the breeze over her thighs of the door swinging open, she laughed, smiling as she sat up and back on her legs, "Why didn't you knock, Angel? I mean…that is the proper way of entering someone's room."

"Well this isn't your room little doll," he said behind the door.  
"You might as well come in here, these are my pajama's and I'm not changing out of them till I get good and ready," she laughed out loud and quickly covered her mouth after catching a mean glare from a Nikki still on the phone.

She left the plate on the bed and walked over to the door, closing it behind her and leaning against it. Throat cleared she looked up to Angel who was no longer even paying attention to her.

"Well what do you want?"

"Look…I think my girlfriend is pregnant—"  
"That Sofi broad?"

"You don't even know her and you're already disrespecting her!?"  
"Don't get all butt hurt Angel I was only kidding. Anyways, why do you think she's pregnant?"

"I haven't talked to her since three days after the interrogation and—"  
"You know you guys never really told us about all that," she pouted, quickly moving out the way as he swung at her.  
"Quit fucking cutting me off!"

"Alright alright…go on," she grinned, legs growing tired from standing there and listening to something she didn't really care about.

"Like I was saying…I haven't talked to her in awhile, and we're like playing phone tag. I call her she doesn't pick up, I leave a message. She calls me, I miss the call and then she leaves a message…"

"I know what phone tag is," she mumbled her eyes to the floor; her unpainted toes having caught her attention. Angel shook his head; he couldn't believe she was actually ignoring him.

"I thought I could talk to you about this…are you really not paying attention!?"

"Quit whining! I'm listening damn it!"

"Nah, I don't want to tell you anymore…" He turned to go back to his room, tightening his robe about his waist in frustration. He was grumbling when Kira reached out and grabbed his arm, hanging on to it.

"Come on Angel don't be like that. Okay so you think she's pregnant because you think she's avoiding you, right? Hell for all you know she could have four kids you don't even know about," she broke into laughter, having kept a serious composition that entire time.

"That's fucked up Kira," he snatched his arm away, walking into his room and slamming the door behind him.

Unsure on what to do about the tour Jack only hoped that his manager hadn't left more than one voicemail on his phone. He knew too well how voicemail happy the guy became when one of the members refused to pick up their phone. He didn't want to see his phone for the rest of the week, hell the rest of the month. He wanted to do nothing but spend time with his family, to catch up and just lie around and be lazy like the rest of them seemed to do in their life. The life of going on tour was good, but it didn't compare to spending time with his brothers.

"Aaangeeelll…" Kira pouted, pounding on the third oldest brothers door even though she knew so well that he wouldn't open it. She was found completely unaware of a Jack who was currently captivated by her attire, a scarcely clad Kira in black and red was definitely an unexpected…treat? He wasn't too sure as to how he really felt about seeing so much skin, while something in the back of his mind said it was in some way wrong…another part told him it was absolutely beautiful. He managed to get a hold of himself some way and continued on his way to his own room.  
"He isn't going to open the door," he spoke to her, closing the door behind him before she could reply.

"Why is everyone slamming doors in my face!?"

"Cause you're ugly!" Bobby called from downstairs, his laughter soon drifting up the steps slowly becoming drowned out by the sound of a sports newscaster.

"Asshole," she mumbled while walking into the bathroom, door closing and locking shut.


	5. Making Changes

**Courtney: **Hey! I'm starting to think you lazy little readers like the short chapters better!! The ones less drawn out...less detailed! [Pouts]  
**Ajia: **Oh gawd...not this again...  
**Courtney: **[Rambles on about how much work she put into her chapters.]  
**Ajia: **Why would you call our readers lazy!? Now they really arent going to comment us! This is going to be or already is all your fault!  
**Courtney: **You know what Ajia...that really hurts...I mean really, that hurt....  
**Ajia: **My bad....dont cry again....please?

* * *

Staying in the Mercer house wasn't as good as Nikki thought it would be, the death of Mama Mercer haunted her mind, making it impossible for Nikki to sleep. However, she finally got her eyes to close and stay closed at three in the morning, and caught a good seven and half hours of sleep. When she woke, she noticed that her loyal companion wasn't next to her, but gone.

Nikki: "Fat ass is probably eatin'..."

She said to no one in particular. She sat up stretching and yawing, rubbing her eyes. She went over to her luggage and pulled out a big t-shirt with a big truck on it that said 'The road never stops, so you have to keep on going.' She pulled it over her head, covering her scarce pajamas, which consisted of nothing more than boxers and a training bra. She knew that being in house with all boys; one was likely to come in the room for whatever reason. She sat back on the bed and pulled her phone of its charger, flipped it open and dialed a number. She held the phone to her ear and listen to ring. Click.

Nikki: "...Tito, it's Nikki...I know, I know but, something came up...Look, I don't know!...Are you serious!?...Yes, I do!..."

She argued with her boss over the phone. If she didn't get back in time then she would lose her job, which means no money, and no money is not good. As she was arguing over the phone, she heard the door open, then close, and felt the bed move as if someone had gotten on it. She was certain that it was Kira, the sound of chips crunching was a dead give away.

"Whoa! Why the hell didn't you tell me you didn't have any damn clothes on!?"  
Nikki looked over her shoulder from facing the wall and saw Angel at the door way, surprised to see Kira in such...revealing clothes. Nikki just rolled her eyes, and turned back to the wall, trying to tune out their conversation and continue with hers.

Nikki: "Well what do you want me to do?...and you got the money for that, 'cause I don't...Do you know how long that's going to take?..."

The sound of Kira's instant laughter flooded one ear and the sound of her boss yelling filled the other, both sounds clashing in her mind as she rubbed her temples sighing in irritation, trying to keep her composure, trying not to yell like she always did when she was irritated.

Angel: "That's fucked up Kira."  
And the sound of a door slamming echoed in the room, making Nikki grimace; this was a little too much noise for her to take in at one time. The bed lifted and she heard the sound of footsteps leaving the room...Silence... "Aaangeeelll…," at least for that moment.

Nikki: "What did you just say!?...How you gonna disrespect me!?..."

Unknowing to Nikki, Jack was standing just before the door way in the hall, peering into the room wondering why Nikki could possibly be yelling. Nikki stood from her seated position, outraged, she yelled into the phone.

Nikki: "You gonna dis me, now my friend!? You know what you full of shit Tito!...Kiss my ass you fat fuck! You're so lucky I'm not down there right now, or I woulda kicked yo fucking ass!...I don't give a rat's ass!...FUCK YOU!!"

She slammed her phone shut, and threw it on the bed in raw anger, pacing the floor, shaking her head. How could he disrespect her recently dead friend, her, and then fire her? Nikki took a vow that when she gets back to L.A., she'll be sure to stop the auto shop to pay her boss Tito Mendez a visit.

Jack: "Nikki...?"

Nikki stopped in her tracks and looked at Jack who had walked in, with a questioning look on his face. She tried to soften her mad expression, but it stayed fixed.  
Jack: "Is everything alright? What's the matter?"

Nikki: "My boss! He just fired me! Not to mention dis my friend who just died!"

She yelled, throwing her hands in the air as she resumed to pacing the floor. Jack just grinned, Nikki hasn't changed in personality, and she was still as tough as ever.

Jack: "So what'chu gonna do?"

Nikki: "I don't know...Look for another job I suppose"

Jack: "Good luck, Catwoman!"

He yelled over his shoulder, making a mad dash for the door, laughing, as Nikki threw a pillow at him. She couldn't help but laugh too at the nickname. So many years ago, Nikki was the only girl on the block with long nails that weren't fake. Whenever there was fight or some form of a disagreement, her claws were out. Jack was the one who coined the name. She stood and walked out the room, to the bathroom, only to be locked out. She knocked on the door a couple times.

Kira: "Just a minute."

Nikki: "C'mon Kira, I have to pee!"

Kira: "Ok! Ok!"

Nikki waited for about a minute and Kira walked out, heading back to the room.

Nikki: "It better not stink in here neither!"

Kira: "Shut up!"

A little later, Nikki was down stairs in the kitchen eating breakfast, Bobby was still watching sports and Angel had joined him. Kira was on her laptop in the dining room and Jack was somewhere in the house doing who knows what.

Bobby: "Nikki! Hurry up! Your team is playin'!"

Nikki: "Which one!?"

She yelled with waffle in her mouth, as she tried to hurry up and finish.

Bobby: "The Eagles!"

Philadelphia was one of her many favorite teams in the NFL, one of her favorite sports. She finished her food and put her plate away, holding her glass of milk. She trotted into the room, taking a seat on the arm of the couch.

Nikki: "You could've called me when the game started!"

She said disappointed, her precious Eagles were losing by 15 and it was the 4th quarter with only two minutes left on the clock.

Bobby: "I would have, but you were upstairs when the game was on."

Nikki: "Nice..."  
She said bluntly before leaving. She went back into the kitchen to finish her milk, because she knew that if she finished it anywhere else, she would leave the glass there. As she drinking it, one gulp at a time, Jack walks in after saying hello to Kira.

Jack: "Having a glass of milk are you, Catwoman?"

She just glared at him, from behind her glass.

Jack: "Keeping those nails strong?"

He grinned, laughing a little, slowly taking the form of Bobby. Nikki brought the cup from her lips, the milk almost gone.

Nikki: "Maybe you should drink some Jack, it might help your balls descend"

She grinned slyly at his suddenly mad expression.

Nikki: "That is...If you have any"

She added before finishing her drink, setting the glass in the sink.

Jack: "Asshole..."

He mumbled, getting a glass down. Nikki retreated into the dining room to see what Kira could possibly be doing.

Nikki: "What are you doing?"

Kira: "Nothing, just checking my e-mail."

Nikki: "Gee, that's fun..."

She said instantly bored, so she decided to chill with Bobby and Angel.

Bobby: "Back so soon?"

He said in a cheery tone, as Nikki squeezed herself in between him and Angel.

Angel: "Why would you do that? When there's a space by Bobby?"

Nikki: "'Cause I wanted to be in the middle, duh"

She said as if it were so obvious.

Angel: "Fat ass..."

Nikki: "Messy Snipes..."

Bobby, Kira and Jack cracked up at Nikki's comment. Kira heard her and Jack had recently walked in the room.

Angel: "Now I see why yo mama didn't want you."

Nikki: "You know what, lick Jack's ass crack!"

Jack felt a little violated, sitting there in the room with them across from the T.V. lost as to how he got caught in the mix.

Jack: "Uh, how did I get into this?"

Angel: "You would like that wouldn't you, you carpet muncher!?"

Nikki: "Sure as hell would make me feel better."  
Jack stood from his seat and traveled to the staircase, not wanting to hear anymore of this.

Jack: "I'm going to my room"

Bobby: "Where you goin' sweetheart!? Midnight here was just about to make your day!"


	6. Blood Painted Snow

The same SUV had been parked outside Jeremiah Mercer's home for the past four days. When he had first seen it out his front window he had thought nothing of it. True he had never in his life seen the truck before but there was a possibility it belonged to the neighbor…right? At least that's what his wife Camille told him when he finally pointed it out on the second day. He was beginning to feel a little anxious about it. It had been a good two weeks or so since they made Victor Sweet disappear. There was no reason for him to feel so threatened. Still, Jerry couldn't help walking past the SUV just to make sure no one was in the truck. Luckily that day he took Amelia for a walk no one was in there. Now though as he stood at his front window, drapes pushed aside, he stared at the back of the truck. This was the fourth day; he hadn't heard the truck start up…hadn't seen the lights flash on at night. Camille had said they could've left during the day; no one was home during the day after all.

"Jerry! Get away from that window and help me get the girls ready!" Camille called from the girls shared room. Christmas was just around the corner and Camille had been moving around the house a lot. It wouldn't be the first or last time he helped her get the girls get ready to go to the mall. Reluctantly he pulled away from the window and walked towards the back of the house, sidestepping an excited Amelia trying to put her coat on.

"You passed right by your daughter Jerry…what is wrong with you? You're still not stressing out over that truck are you? I'm telling you nothing is wrong…now can you please focus and," she stopped talking as she noticed he wasn't listening. He simply kept walking and disappeared into their room.

Camille huffed and bent down to help Amelia tie her shoes, looking up as Daniela passed her by.

"Daniela babe, grab my keys and purse, we're leaving."  
"Daddy isn't coming with us?"

"No, Daddy is…he isn't feeling very well," she gave a soft smile and looked over her shoulder to their now slightly closed room door. He would pay for acting like that around the kids.

"We should bring Daddy some soup," Amelia smiled, jumping up once her shoe was tied and running after her sister.

Bringing herself to her feet, Camille dusted her hands and pants off. She walked into the living room and picked up her sunglasses from off the kitchen table. "Jerry! We're leaving!" She called, and stood there waiting silently for an answer. She wasn't very surprised; he was probably on the phone. She looked up as she heard one of the girls call her name, the two giggling and hollering as they played in the snow. A deep breath was taken in before she walked out the door and down the slippery, ice coated steps to their car. The girls still playing, she grabbed her purse off the hood of the car, Daniela having sat it there before putting together a snowball to throw at Amelia.

"Girls! Come on lets go!"

As Camille turned around to gather her two daughters together, she watched as the door to the SUV slowly opened, and a man dressed in complete black stepped out. He was black, tall and slender, wearing a black hat that slightly shielded his eyes. Hands in pocket he smiled, it almost seeming politely and genuine as he stepped aside to let another man out the car. This one shorter, of an average build and as well dressed in black, though of a different type. Instead of the nice clean suit, and long winter jacket of the other, he simply wore black jeans and a black sweatshirt. The shorter man held a gun in his hand and stood by the car as the taller removed his hat and advanced towards the girls.

The girls still engrossed in their play had yet to notice the men, both throwing snowballs and laughing away. Camille found her jaw locked shut, unable to find the words of warning for her children as the man kneeled down next to Amelia and grabbed the young girls attention.

"Well now…what do we have here? A good game of snowball fighting, eh?" He had an odd accent, with black eyes he smiled at the girl, his hat in his lap as well as his hands.

"Huh? Yep! Me, Mommy and Daniela are going to the mall to go Christmas shopping! We're going to pick up stuff for our uncles!"

"Really now? Your uncles you say? They must be proud to have such cute little nieces like you two."

Amelia nodded happily, Daniela running up to stand beside her as her little sister, as usual let information flow from her mouth like water from a knocked over cup.

"They sure are! We have white uncles too! And our grandma is white! She's dead though…but it's okay, we're still going to her house to eat!"

The man chuckled and Daniela finally spoke up.

"Come on Amelia I think it's time to go," she was hesitant, grabbing her sister's hand and pulling her back towards the car.

"No wait! What's your name mister!?"

He looked a bit appalled at the question, putting his hat back on and glancing up as Camille finally began to move towards her girls.

"Well you girls can call me Stretch…Stretch Chester as a matter of fact," he slowly stood and turned his back to the girls, as Camille grabbed there hoods and pulled them back. "And you know what…you girls can do me a mighty big favor," he turned back to them once again standing next to the young man at the vehicle. His dark eyes looking up to Jerry as he opened the door, not waiting to rush down the stairs towards his girls. "Tell your lovely uncles that Stretch says…Merry Christmas."

Everything seemed to happen so slowly after that.

Yet as slow as things went, Jerry just couldn't seem to get to her fast enough. He just couldn't seem to reach his girls, each step bringing the boys arm of another five inches.

Until it was high enough to shoot.

And as the shot rang out he only hoped that the bullet was aimed for him. That this particular bullet was aimed at his heart, or his head. Aimed not at his family but at the head of it itself.

The bullet was not meant for him…not in the way he wanted it to at least. No this bullet had hit something so much more important in his life.

"DANIELA!"

Camille's scream filled the cold air as he watched his oldest daughter fall to the snow, the SUV long gone, having disappeared in a blink of an eye just as it came.

Not his baby…not his first-born. Not his flesh and blood, his child. His baby girl, not her…

"Daniela please!…Daniela? Daniela!!" As he leaned over his child, his wife cradling the lifeless child in his arms, he wasn't even aware of his desperate calls as they exploded from his mouth. His heart lurching, twisting in grief as he and his wife screamed for not only help but for her to open her eyes, and for the bleeding to stop.

As Amelia stood there beside her father, frozen in shock, yet the tears slid down her smooth plump face, the heat of them causing the slight wisps of smoke to brush her brown cheeks.

And the very sirens of hope rang out but neither parent nor unhurt child could hear them.

A nosey neighbor that they had so long regretted living across the street from having called 911 as soon as she saw the suspicious man step out of the car.

"I had been watching the truck all four days it had been there," she explained to the cops as she watched the ambulance take off down the street with the mother and two children.

The father was too shaken up the police had said, to upset to be in the small ambulance with the rest of the family. It seemed to make so much more sense to have the other daughter with her mother; the father wasn't in a stable mind to take care of the little girl that was unharmed.

Jerry had put up such a protest though, having hit not only paramedics as they tried to assist him but police as well in his distraught temperament. "My baby…My baby…why my baby? Why my baby!? Why!?" He had mumbled to himself as he sat there on the steps to his house. Completely oblivious to the questioning cops, they asking for information, for close family he could stay with, for what he thought may have happened or where he was during this entire dilemma.

A dilemma.

That's what they had called it.

As if it was a simple argument and his daughter had simply been pushed to the ground.

As if now all they had to do was stitch her little finger up and everything would be okay.

Dilemma.

The word was too simple.

They had might as well called it a pickle, that would've worked to for what he seemed to be going through right now.

An anxiety attack is what they diagnosed him with.

"He's trembling so hard we can't even give him the antibiotic. Not to mention he keeps mumbling to himself and looking about like something is still after him."  
"We searched this entire area too chief…no idea what the problem could be."

Maybe it had something to do with the sudden lost of his daughter.

Yes.

That could be what was it.

At least that's what he was thinking, but sadly whatever he was thinking wasn't exactly what he was saying. Right now what he needed was his brothers, he needed his brothers right now, and as he stood to go find them, to walk to him he was grabbed once again. And it seemed that the longer he stood there, out in the snow, the cold wrapping its frozen arms about his face, the blood of his daughter stood out that much more vibrant against the once clean and pure snow.

He needed his brothers.

He needed the truth.


	7. Directors Cut: 1

**Courtney:** I don't want him to look like that…[Leans back in directors chair.]  
**Ajia:** What are you talking about? He has to look like that! He just got beat up! He has to look beat up!  
**Courtney:** Well I don't like it! Change it!  
**Ajia:** We're not changing it! It has to look like that, he can't get jumped then look like he just jumped out the damn shower!  
**Courtney:** Cut! I want a new scene!  
**Ajia:** You can't just have a new scene!  
**Writer:** I don't understand…I can't just…magically come up with a new scene.

**Ajia:** Yeah! What is he supposed to do? Just scratch it off the dome!?  
**Courtney:** That's how he made the damn story in the first place isn't it!?  
**Ajia:** [Mumbles] Issues…

**Courtney:** Where's my Mocha Chocolate Latte!?  
**Assistant 1:** You asked for a donut…  
**Courtney:** Really!?….I don't want it anymore!

**Ajia:** [Roles eyes.] There's no such thing…

[Assistant turns to walk away.]  
**Courtney:** [Looks around…then points to Assistant 1.] You're fired…  
**Assistant 1:** [Turns back around.] What!? Why!?  
**Courtney:** Shut up…  
**Ajia:** You can't just fire people like that.  
**Courtney:** I just diiid…  
**Ajia:** Well what's your reason?  
**Courtney:** For not using his head and making one up! He would've been better off making some hot chocolate…on the damn rocks! Hell I wouldn't 've known the difference!  
**Ajia:** Yeah but…someone would've told you…then you would've fired him anyways.  
[Assistant throws the donut down and storms out.]  
**Courtney:** Was that supposed to make me upset?  
**Ajia:** No…I think the fact that there's no such thing as a Mocha Chocolate Late already did it.  
**Courtney:** Oh…where the hell is my donut!?


	8. Another Police Visit

Angel had been asleep when he heard the knock on the door, Kira and Nikki having been in the dinning room talking. He was knocked out on the couch; the beating down of the door had startled Bobby in a chair across the room. Groggily he had lifted himself to his feet, Angel not being one of the fastest after a deep nap. What was waiting for him at the front door, he hadn't expected.

"Hello officers…" Leaning against the doorframe, he grinned slightly, he had never seen these faces before. They made him miss seeing light bright Lt. Green. One of them cleared their throat, opening his mouth to speak.

"We're looking for the brothers of," he looked down at a clipboard in his hand, the younger officer beside him looking nosily into the house, "Jeremiah Mercer. We were told there are three of you guys, would any of them be home?"

It took Angel awhile to reply, he had so many thoughts running through his mind.

Why would police be asking for them?  
Why would they ask for them, by Jeremiah's request?

Could Jeremiah be in jail? And if so did he need bail?  
No…if he was in jail he'd probably be in there a good while before he asked for their help. Plus they just saw him no more than three days ago, and that wasn't a long enough time for anything to have…happened?

"Right, I'm one of the brothers. Third oldest," he extended a hand and the younger officer quickly reached out to shake it. He eyed him coolly; the kid was pretty high-strung for an officer, "Angel Mercer." A high-strung officer could never be good…

The older officer nodded, clearing his throat again before actually coughing into his hand.  
"I'm Lt. Ashby," he motioned to the kid as something else caught his attention, "This is Officer Skit, and do you think we can come in? This may take awhile…"

Angel simply stared at him for awhile before turning around to the sound of Kira's voice.  
"Let them in Angel…" she disappeared back through the living room and he stepped aside to let the two men in uniform into the Mercer home. He was getting tired of letting cops in, especially since they had just busted a bad one not that long ago.

"Let them in…this aint her damn house," he mumbled following the two into the living room where Lt. Ashby sat on the couch and Officer Skit stood there looking about nervously.

"Can I get you two some coffee?" Of course it was Kira, being the polite one, she had no choice after all, Bobby and Nikki were glaring, and so was Angel. She understood why they were all upset but it wasn't as if they could just jump the two and send them on their way. Obviously there was something important they had to tell the Mercer boys. Once she had the nod of approval from the lieutenant she went back into the kitchen, pulling Nikki along with her.  
"What are you doing, Kira?" A frustrated Nikki exclaimed, snatching her arm back from Kira, and heading back for the living room.  
"Nikki, we're guests, and obviously they want to talk to those of the Mercer family, which neither of us—"  
"We basically are Mercers K—"  
"Basically and are, those are two different words, completely different meanings. Give them some privacy Nikki…"

To her surprise Nikki actually listened, though it was with stubbornness, she settled with leaning against the counter, watching Kira make coffee while at the same time straining to hear what was going on in the living room.

Bobby leaned back in the reclining chair, tapping his fingers on the armrest before actually speaking to the old man that sat on his mothers couch. He wasn't exactly thrilled to see another cop so soon, he felt they had left their mark strong enough at the interrogation after Victor Sweet's…disappearance.

"So, lt. Ashby…what's the news? This is Bobby by the way," Angel pointed at the oldest of the Mercer boys, slouched in the chair.

The man looked up from his previous gaze to his twiddling thumbs.

"Well you see," he started quietly, voice hoarse from probably a cold, "Around ten o'clock this morning, we got a call in from an old woman that lives across the street from your brother Jeremiah, you see at first we thought nothing of it, the old lady calls in about dogs running around the neighborhood, then finds out the owner was behind a tree, which is why she couldn't see them. With that aside though, it seems she was a witness to a shooting, right in front of her house…actually right on your brothers front lawn."  
Bobby slowly sat up, leaning forward in his seat, no longer glaring at the policeman but actually intently listening. Angel looked up as Kira once again entered the room, with a cup of coffee for both men; upon glancing at him, questioning if either him or Bobby would like one as well, he shook his head no. He looked back to the lieutenant as he continued.

"She explained that a black SUV with no license plate had been sitting out in front of your brothers house for one too many days. She's considered the nosey neighbor on the street, which fits perfectly because she said she watched everyone's house all day long. The old lady is sickly, and doesn't get out very often. She said as soon as she saw the car door open when the girls were out playing she called the police. Next thing you know she's calling us again, even though we were already on our way, yelling that the oldest of your brothers two girls had been shot—"  
"Daniela?" It was Jack, having come downstairs from probably a nap as well. He rubbed his eye lazily, and looked between his two present brothers.

"Uh, yes…I believe that's what her name was. Daniela Mercer. She's in the hospital right now, critical condition. Your brother wished for us to contact you all as soon as possible, explaining that you three were the only family he had other than his wife and other little girl."  
He paused to look at Bobby, they all assumed the pause was for Bobby to say something, but he didn't. He just sat there, staring out the window.

"Well, thank you officers," he said quietly, ushering the two out the door. The coffee had went untouched, and Kira quickly gathered the two cups up to wash them out, Nikki rushing to the door to see if she could find out what they had been talking about.  
"Wait, we need to ask you three a few questions," the lieutenant protested, placing a hand on the door Bobby had been planning on slamming in there face.

"You can ask them later," he said quietly, closing the door and locking it. He turned to look at Angel and Jack, Nikki peeking in the background.  
"So…are we going to the hospital?" Jack asked quietly, rubbing the back of his neck. He was afraid, afraid that Daniela may be dead. This was too many people to lose in one year.

"Of course we're going to the hospital…grab your coat. Angel, tell Kira we're leaving and we may be bringing Jerry and his family home so cook more than usual. They might be staying awhile…"

Angel simply nodded, going through the living room to the kitchen, where Kira waited patiently.

Bobby sighed and hit his head lightly against the wall, only stopping when Nikki came to stand beside him, her hands on her hips.  
"I'm coming with you guys," she stated bluntly, obviously intent on going whether they warned against it or not.  
"No, you're not coming. This has nothing to do with either one of you. Go back into the kitchen with Kira. I'm going to need you too—"  
"No, you don't understand…I'm going, Bobby. I'm just as much apart of this family as Angel and Jack are!"  
"Nikki don't start this shit! Not right now!"

Nikki recoiled, stepping back as Bobby raised his voice, it was something he didn't do with her. Bobby didn't yell at her, didn't really yell at anyone, not like this at least. The worst part was, he didn't even apologize.  
"Now don't ask…don't demand again. I'm not trying to exclude you, Nikki…I'm trying to protect you. We don't know what's going on, Daniela is in the hospital. Hell she could be dead right now," he glared at her as she opened her mouth to speak, "and I understand that you feel you can handle it, but we don't need you at the hospital. We need you here, at the house, getting it ready for Jerry, his wife and Amelia. Do you understand?"  
Nikki nodded grudgingly and turned to leave, entering the kitchen as Angel exited.

"So…what'd Angel tell you?"

Kira turned to look at Nikki who leaned against the wall, seemingly pouting over something.  
"He explained that something had come up and Jerry's family would be staying with us. He wanted me to cook for them as well, assuming that I was already planning on making dinner tonight…which I wasn't."  
This answer didn't please Nikki; she found it irritating that Kira was so laid-back about everything. Willing to just sit at the house and wait, all the action was going to be at the hospital obviously! It was as if Kira didn't even want to see if Daniela was okay, like she didn't even care! If she did care why was she okay with just sitting at home doing nothing but…housework?

"You didn't ask what the problem was?"  
"No…there was no need to. It's something important," she said quietly, placing pots and pans on the stove, and pulling ingredients from the cabinets and fridge. It was funny how Kira still knew where everything was, having watched Ms. Mercer work around the kitchen for hours at a time during all seasons.

"How do you know it's something important?"  
"Because I know how Angel is when something bad has happened. Because his voice changes, and he doesn't give me that usual smile. Because his dark eyes don't shine, and he keeps his distance from me. That's how I know it's something important and if the boys don't want to tell me then so be it. I'm willing to simply do what I've been asked, because either way I'm helping out."

Nikki glared at Kira as she moved around the kitchen like Ms. Susie Homemaker. She made her sick with that 50's crap she tried to pull once she was in a house. All she needed was the dress; the apron and some hairspray, not to mention a short haircut, preferably flipped and she would be set. Turning away she headed up the stairs, the boys had already left. She had only wished she could've gone with them.

The ride to the hospital was a silent one, the boys were thinking, more so hoping and praying that once they arrived at the hospital, it was all good news they were going to here. They at least wanted to hear that Daniela hadn't died on the way there.

They wasted no time getting out of the car, rushing up to the glass sliding double doors of the twenty story children's hospital they were surprised to see Jerry and Amelia sitting there in the waiting room, waiting for them Jerry had explained.

"What's the damage Jerry?" Bobby sighed, giving a tired smile to Amelia.  
"She was shot in the shoulder Bobby. The doctors say that it's a good thing that it went all the way through, it means they won't have to retrieve the bullet and risk the chances of her losing more blood than she already has. She's in critical condition," he croaked out, to tired to do anymore crying, yet too anxious to stop talking. He sat down as Angel put a hand on his shoulder, pulling Amelia to his side to hug her, " they said she was in hypovolemic shock, whatever that means. She's drifting in and out of consciousness, the bullet only definitely hit the bone on its way through, but it didn't go completely through it. The doctor said she should be alright, we're only lucky she got here so soon, there's still a possibility there though that she won't make it. It's hard to tell, he said the pain could've been too much for her heart…it could stop…"

Jack took Amelia's hand, leading her off down the hallway to probably entertain her. Bobby sat down beside his brother, leaning back in the chair, he closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath.  
"Who did this Jerry…?"  
"Come on Bobby," Angel said quietly, sitting as well.  
"No, not come on. Jerry, you were keeping secrets last time, you better not be keeping secrets again…"  
"Really Bobby!? My daughter is in their Bobby! She's thriving, Bobby, trying her best in there! And you're accusing me of being the purpose of it!?"  
"Don't start acting all high and mighty like I don't have a fucking reason to question you! If you don't fucking know then that's all you had to say, Jerry! I definitely think its a little odd though that this unanimous guy would be at your house, camped out and shoot your little girl! Do you not think that's weird, Jerry!? Maybe you're forgetting something! Someone you promised to pay off but didn't!?"  
Jerry didn't say anything, he stared at the glossy linoleum floor, white, the traditional color of the hospital. He rocked slowly back and forth in his chair, face in his hands, he bent over.

"Amelia knows his name Bobby…Daniela does too…but what can I do? What do you want me to do? Amelia is in shock as well, she won't speak, and she won't cry, she just stands there, staring. And Camille…" he let it trail off, shaking his head and groaning, as Angel rubbed his back.

Bobby was now officially frustrated, he hadn't meant to make Jerry feel that way; it was simply the fact of the matter. There was a possibility that Jerry could have been hiding something, even though what they had assumed last time was wrong, there was no room for basing things off of past errors. He had to figure this out the best way he could with no evidence to go on. The police sounded like they had nothing too, and there was probably another bad cop that had something to do with this, another stupid Victor Sweet out there that was messing with the wrong fucking family. If he could take out Sweet, who said he couldn't take out this idiot?


	9. The Beginning

Nikki: "This is bullshit!"

She hollered in frustration as she slammed silverware on the dining room table; having been told to set the table by Kira. She paced the dining room floor, anger written across her face, as she store down at the wooden floor. Kira then came into the dining room to see what all the fuss was about…As if she didn't know.

Kira: "You're sill upset about that whole hospital thing aren't you?"

Nikki gave her a look like 'What the fuck?'

Nikki: "Of course I'm still mad!"

There never was a time where Nikki was not rolling with the Mercers to handle "business," but then again…That's when they were younger, that's when they didn't have to worry about guns and being shot. It was handled the old fashion way…Fist to face.

Kira: "You know, you really need to let that go…"

She said nonchalantly, wiping her hands off on a dish towel. Nikki gave a heavy sigh and looked at Kira with a rather serious expression.

Nikki: "I can't…It's not easy sitting on the sidelines Kira…"

And with that said she left out the dining room, not wanting to deal with setting the table, and not wanting to deal with Kira. She laid on the couch to watch T.V., hoping that it would take her mind off of being left out by Bobby. She flipped through several channels, until she came to the news. She listened for only a moment, but turned away no longer finding interest. Having no luck with the T.V., she turned it off and laid there…bored. Before she knew it…she was asleep.

Hours later she was awoken by someone tapping her shoulder…She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. It was blurry for a moment but soon adjusted, and when it did, she was staring a soft pink shirt. She looked up and saw Amelia's face; expressionless.

Nikki: "Oh, hey Amelia sweetie…"

She greeted, giving a sleepy smile. She sat up and threw her feet over the edge of the couch, rubbing her eyes.

Nikki: "You ok?"

She asked, when she saw that Amelia was non-responsive. Amelia shook her head no, and she began to pout. Worry stretched across Nikki's face as she pulled Amelia closer to her, sitting her on her knee.

Nikki: "What's the matter?"

She asked naively…Like she didn't know.

Amelia: "…Daniela is in the hospital…"

She finally said, a tear running down her face. Nikki wiped it away, and tilted Amelia's head up so she can look at her.

Nikki: "Hey now, don't cry. Everything's gonna be ok, Daniela's fine…Don't you worry."

She reassured, smiling warmly at her. Amelia then hugged Nikki around her neck and buried her face into her shoulder. Nikki was a little surprised since she just met Amelia, surprised that she was so comfortable around her as if she knew her for all her life. But that didn't keep Nikki from hugging her back.

Nikki: "Amelia, can you promise me something?"

She asked sweetly, making Amelia look up at her in curiosity.

Amelia: "What?"

Nikki: "Promise me that you'll be a soldier for Daniela?"

Amelia: "A soldier?"

Nikki: "Yup."

Amelia: "What do they do?"

Nikki: "A soldier has to be strong, and take care of their family when they're sad and make them feel better."

She explained patriotically, smiling all the while.

Nikki: "Do you think you can do that, can you make Mommy and Daddy feel better?"

Amelia smiled a little.

Amelia: "Yes…"

Nikki: "Good!"

She exclaimed enthusiastically, hugging Amelia. She then set her down and stood up, stretching and yawning.

Amelia: "Daddy was right, you are nice…"

Nikki smiled and took Amelia's hand and began to walk toward the dining room where everyone else was settled.

Nikki: "Why thank you, ma'am. You're nice too."

Voice: "You certainly have a way with kids…"

Nikki looked over her shoulder and saw Kira, stepping down from the last stair of the wooden staircase.

Nikki: "Um Amelia, why don't you go in the dining room, I'll be there in a minute…"

Amelia: "Ok."

Nikki turned fully around and looked at Kira, placing her hands in her pockets.

Kira: "I can't believe you got her to talk…"

Nikki: "What are you talking about?"

Kira: "Well when you were sleep, the boys had told me about what had happen at the hospital—and don't worry you didn't miss anything. Anyway, they said Amelia was in shock and won't talk to anyone…what did you do?"

Nikki store at her, confusion written across her face.

Nikki: "I didn't do anything…I was sleep on the couch and she came to me…"

Kira hummed a tone of thought, and then resided to the dining room. Nikki sighed and followed soon after…The room was in eerie silence as Nikki looked over everyone's gloomy faces. She took a seat between Kira and Jack, and began eating the food that was fixed for her. She looked up from time to time, knowing nothing has changed, except for Amelia trying to make her parents happy like Nikki had instructed.

Amelia: "C'mon Daddy…You haven't touched your mashed p'tatoes…Or you Mommy."

Everyone looked up at her, amazed that she finally had spoke after hours of being silent. She stuck a fork full of mashed potatoes in her mouth since Jerry wasn't eating any.

Jerry: "Amelia, I need you to do Daddy a favor…"

Amelia: "What?"

She asked with her mouth full.

Jerry: "I need you to tell me who that man was that did that bad thing to Daniela…"

It fell dead silent as everyone leaned in with curiosity, anxious to hear what she was going to say next…

Amelia: "…Stretch Chester…"

She looked at everyone at the table, saddened and heart broken.

Amelia: "He said Merry Christmas…"

Even though no one showed it, they all were enraged. How could a man shoot a little girl point black, and have her sister deliver a message!? It's preposterous! Camille excused herself and fled upstairs, ready to cry and Jerry went after her to comfort; Amelia wasn't sure what to do, so Kira took her into the living room to watch cartoons. Nikki backed her chair out from under the table and picked up her plate, standing.

Nikki: "You boys finished?"

They looked at her and silently agreed. She went around the table, picking up everyone's plate. Her face showed boredness, but anger was hidden behind it.

Jack: "You need any help with that Nikki?"

He asked, ready to stand and help.

Nikki: "No, but thanks Jack."

She smiled lightly at him before heading into the kitchen, dumping the dirty dishes in the sink. From that point on she began washing them; she figured if she had to stay home and pull that 50s crap like Kira does, then she might as well start now. So lost in thought, she accidentally cut her finger from not being focused, and the soapy water only made the pain that much worse. She cursed loudly and pulled her hand out the water to examine her damaged finger. It wasn't that deep, but it wasn't that pretty. Bobby had walked into the kitchen to see what was wrong, and saw Nikki holding her finger, scanning over it.

Bobby: "Is everything ok?"

She looked at him, then grabbed a paper towel and wrapped her finger in it, watching it soak up the blood.

Nikki: "Everything's fine…"

Bobby knew that Nikki was upset…She would isolate herself from everyone and do things she normally didn't do; like cleaning.

Bobby: "Nikki, are you still mad about earlier?"

Nikki: "No…Why would you think I was still mad?"

Bobby: "Well…One, you're cleaning and two you aren't saying anything to anyone."

Nikki: "I'm just tired…I just wanna hurry up and get everything squared away before Kira bugs and me and go to bed."

She explained as she walked out of the kitchen, passing Bobby. She looked over at Kira and Amelia who were watching cartoons on the couch, and bid them goodnight before heading upstairs.


End file.
